wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział XIX
Pan Rzecki istotnie niedomagał; według własnej opinii z powodu braku zajęcia, według Szumana z powodu sercowej choroby, która nagle rozwinęła się w nim i szła dosyć szybko pod wpływem jakichś zmartwień. Zajęć miał niewiele. Z rana przychodził do sklepu niegdyś Wokulskiego, obecnie Szlangbauma, lecz bawił tam, dopóki nie zaczęli się schodzić subiekci, a nade wszystko goście. Goście bowiem, nie wiadomo nawet dlaczego, przypatrywali mu się ze zdziwieniem, a subiekci, dziś z wyjątkiem pana Zięby starozakonni, nie tylko nie okazywali mu szacunku, do którego przywykł, ale nawet wbrew upomnieniom Szlangbauma traktowali go w sposób lekceważący. W tym stanie rzeczy pan Ignacy coraz częściej myślał o Wokulskim. Nie z racji, ażeby lękał się jakiegoś nieszczęścia, ale — ot tak sobie. Z rana około szóstej myślał: czy Wokulski wstaje, czy śpi o tej porze i gdzie jest? W Moskwie czy może już wyjechał z Moskwy i dąży do Warszawy? W południe przypominał sobie te czasy, kiedy prawie nie było dnia, ażeby Stach nie jadł z nim obiadu, wieczorem zaś, szczególniej kładąc się do łóżka, mówił: "Zapewne Stach jest u Suzina... To dopiero używają!... A może wraca w tej chwili do Warszawy i w wagonie zabiera się do spania?..." Ilekroć zaś wszedł do sklepu, a robił to po kilka razy na dzień, mimo niechęci subiektów i drażniącej grzeczności Szlangbauma, zawsze myślał, że jednak za czasów Wokulskiego było tu inaczej. Martwiło go, ale tylko trochę, że Wokulski nie dawał znać o sobie. Uważał to przecież za zwykłe dziwactwo. "Nie bardzo rwał się on do pisania, kiedy był zdrów, więc cóż dopiero teraz, kiedy jest tak rozbity — myślał. — Oj, te baby, te baby!..." W dniu nabycia przez Szlangbauma sprzętów i powozu Wokulskiego pan Ignacy położył się do łóżka. Nie dlatego, ażeby miało mu to robić przykrość, bo przecie powóz i zbytkowne sprzęty były rzeczami wcale niepotrzebnymi, ale dlatego, że podobne sprawunki robią się tylko po ludziach już umarłych. "No, a Stach, dzięki Bogu, jest zdrów!..." — mówił do siebie. Pewnego wieczora, kiedy pan Ignacy siedząc w szlafroku rozmyślał, jak to on urządzi sklep Mraczewskiemu, ażeby zakasować Szlangbauma, usłyszał gwałtowne dzwonienie do przedpokoju i szczególny hałas w sieni. Służący, który już zabierał się do spania, otworzył drzwi. — Jest pan? — zapytał głos znany Rzeckiemu. — Pan chory. — Co to chory!... Kryje się przed ludźmi. — Może, panie radco, zrobimy subiekcję... — odezwał się inny głos. — Co to subiekcję!... Kto nie chce mieć subiekcji w domu, niech przychodzi do knajpy... Rzecki podniósł się z fotelu, a jednocześnie ukazał się we drzwiach jego sypialni radca Węgrowicz i ajent Szprot... Spoza nich wychylała się jakaś kudłata głowa i oblicze nie pierwszej czystości. — Nie chciała przyjść góra do Mahometów, więc Mahomeci przyszli do góry!... — zawołał radca. — Panie Rzecki... panie Ignacy!... co pan najlepszego wyrabiasz?... Przecież od czasu jakeśmy pana ostatni raz widzieli, odkryliśmy nowy gatunek piwa... Postaw tu, kochanku, i zgłoś się jutro — dodał zwracając się do zasmolonego kudłacza. Na to wezwanie kudłaty człowiek, ubrany w wielki fartuch, postawił na umywalni kosz wysmukłych butelek i trzy kufle. Potem zniknął, jak gdyby był istotą złożoną ze mgły i powietrza, nie zaś z dwustu funtów ciała. Pan Ignacy zdziwił się na widok wysmukłych butelek; uczucie to jednak nie łączyło się z żadną przykrością. — Na miłość boską, cóż się z panem dzieje? — zaczął znowu radca rozkładając ręce, jakby cały świat chciał ogarnąć w jednym uścisku.— Tak dawno nie byłeś pan między nami, że Szprot nawet zapomniał, jak wyglądasz, a ja pomyślałem, że zaraziłeś się od swego przyjaciela, co to ma bzika... Rzecki sposępniał. — Więc właśnie dziś — prawił radca — kiedy na pańskim przyjacielu wygrałem od Deklewskiego kosz piwa nowej marki, mówię do Szprota: wiesz pan co, zabierzmy piwo i chodźmy do starego, a może się chłop rozrusza... Cóż to, nawet nie prosisz nas, ażebyśmy usiedli?... — Ależ bardzo proszę — odpowiedział Rzecki. — I stolik jest... — mówił radca oglądając się po pokoju — i miejsce, widzę, zaciszne. Ehe, he!... my tu będziem mogli złazić się do chorego na partyjkę co wieczór... Szprot, dobądź, synu, trybuszonik i zabierz się do szkliwa... Niech poczciwiec zaznajomi się z nową marką... — Jakiż to zakład wygrał radca? — zapytał Rzecki, któremu znowu fizjognomia zaczęła się wyjaśniać. — Zakład o Wokulskiego. Widzisz pan, było tak. Jeszcze w styczniu roku zeszłego, kiedy to Wokulski awanturował się po Bułgarii, ja powiedziałem do Szprota, że pan Stanisław jest wariat, że zbankrutuje i źle skończy... Tymczasem dzisiaj, wyobraź sobie, Deklewski utrzymuje, że to on to powiedział... Naturalnie, założyliśmy się o kosz piwa, Szprot rozstrzygnął na moją stronę i jesteśmy u ciebie... W ciągu tego wyjaśnienia pan Szprot ustawił na stole trzy kufle i odkorkował trzy butelki. — No, tylko spojrzyj, panie Ignacy — mówił radca podnosząc napełniony kufel. — Kolor starego miodu, piana jak śmietana, a smak szesnastoletniej dziewczyny. Skosztujże... Co to za smak i co to za posmak?... Gdybyś zamknął oczy, przysiągłbyś, że to jest A l e... O! uważasz?... Ja powiadam, że przed takim piwem należałoby płukać usta. Powiedzże sam: piłeś kiedy coś podobnego?... Rzecki wypił pół kufla. — Dobre — rzekł. — Skądże jednak przyszło radcy do głowy, że Wokulski zbankrutował? — Bo nikt w mieście nie mówi inaczej. Przecież człowiek, który ma pieniądze, sens w głowie i nikogo nie zarwał, nie ucieka z miasta Bóg wie gdzie... — Wokulski wyjechał do Moskwy. — Tere, fere!... Tak wam powiedział, ażeby zmylić ślady. Ale sam się złapał, skoro wyrzekł się nawet swoich pieniędzy... — Czego się wyrzekł?... — spytał już rozgniewany pan Ignacy. — Tych pieniędzy, które ma w banku, a nade wszystko u Szlangbauma... Przecież to razem wyniesie ze dwakroć sto tysięcy rubli... Kto więc taką sumę zostawia bez dyspozycji, po prostu rzuca ją w błoto, ten jest albo wariat, albo... zmajstrował coś takiego, że już nie czeka na wypłatę... W całym mieście rozlega się tylko jeden głos oburzenia przeciw temu... temu... że go nie nazwę właściwym imieniem... — Radco, zapominasz się!... — zawołał Rzecki. — Rozum tracisz, panie Ignacy, ujmując się za takim człowiekiem — odparł gwałtownie radca. — Bo tylko pomyśl. Pojechał po majątek, gdzie?... na wojnę turecką... Na wojnę turecką!... czy rozumiesz doniosłość tych słów?... Tam zrobił majątek, ale w jaki sposób?... Jakim sposobem można w pół roku zrobić pół miliona rubli?... — Bo obracał dziesięcioma milionami rubli — odparł Rzecki — więc nawet zrobił mniej, niżby mógł... — Ale czyje to były miliony? — Suzina... kupca... jego przyjaciela... — Otóż to!... Ale mniejsza; przypuśćmy, że w tym razie nie zrobił żadnego świństwa... Co to jednakże za interesa prowadził on w Paryżu, a później w Moskwie, na czym również grubo zarobił?... A godziło się to zabijać krajowy przemysł, ażeby dać osiemnaście procent dywidendy kilku arystokratom dla wkręcenia się pomiędzy nich?... A pięknie to sprzedawać całą spółkę Żydom i nareszcie uciekać zostawiając setki ludzi w nędzy lub w niepewności?... To tak robi dobry obywatel i człowiek uczciwy?... No, pijże, panie Ignacy!... — zawołał trącając jego kufel swoim. — Nasze kawalerskie!... Panie Szprot, pokaż, co umiesz... nie kompromituj się przy chorym... — Hola!... — odezwał się doktór Szuman, który od kilku chwil stał na progu nie zdejmując kapelusza z głowy. — Hola!... A cóż to wy, moi panowie, jesteście ajentami domu pogrzebowego, że mi w taki sposób urządzacie pacjenta?... Kazimierz! — zawołał na służącego wyrzuć mi te butelki do sieni... A panów proszę, ażebyście pożegnali chorego... Szpital, choćby na jedną osobę, nie jest knajpą... To pan tak wykonywasz moje zlecenia?... — zwrócił się do Rzeckiego.— To pan mając wadę serca będziesz mi urządzał pijatyki?... Może jeszcze zaprosicie sobie dziewczęta?... Dobrej nocy panom... — rzekł do radcy i Szprota — a na drugi raz nie otwierajcie mi tu piwiarni, bo was zaskarżę o zabójstwo... Panowie radca Węgrowicz i ajent Szprot wynieśli się tak szybko, że gdyby nic gęsty dym ich cygar, można by myśleć, że nikogo nie było w pokoju. — Otwórz okno!... — mówił doktór do służącego. — Oj, to! To!... dodał patrząc ironicznie na Rzeckiego. — Twarz w płomieniach, oczy szkliste, pulsa biją tak, że słychać na ulicy... — Słyszałeś pan, co on mówił o Stachu?... — spytał Rzecki. — Ma rację — odparł Szuman. — Całe miasto mówi to samo, chociaż myli się tytułując Wokulskiego bankrutem, bo on jest tylko półgłówkiem z tego typu, który ja nazywam polskimi romantykami. Rzecki patrzył na niego prawie wylękniony. — Nie patrz pan tak na mnie — ciągnął spokojnym głosem Szuman — raczej zastanów się, czy nie mam racji. Wszakże ten człowiek ani razu w życiu nie działał przytomnie... Kiedy był subiektem, myślał o wynalazkach i o uniwersytecie; kiedy wszedł do uniwersytetu, zaczął bawić się polityką. Później, zamiast robić pieniądze, został uczonym i wrócił tu tak goły, że gdyby nie Minclowa, umarłby z głodu... Nareszcie zaczął robić majątek, ale — nie jako kupiec, tylko jako wielbiciel panny, która od wielu lat ma ustaloną reputację kokietki. Nie koniec na tym, już bowiem mając w ręku i pannę, i majątek, rzucił oboje, a dzisiaj — co robi i gdzie jest?... Powiedz pan, jeżeliś mądry?... Półgłówek, skończony półgłówek! — mówił Szuman machając ręką. — Czystej krwi polski romantyk, co to wiecznie szuka czegoś poza rzeczywistością... — Czy doktór powtórzy to Wokulskiemu, gdy wróci?... — spytał Rzecki. — Sto razy mu tak mówiłem, a jeżeli teraz nie powiem, to tylko dlatego, że nie wróci... — Co nie ma wrócić szepnął Rzecki blednąc. — Nie wróci, bo albo sobie gdzieś łeb rozbije, jeżeli odzyska rozsądek, albo weźmie się do jakiejś nowej utopii. Choćby do wynalazków tego mitycznego Geista, który także musi być patentowanym wariatem. — A doktór nie uganiałeś się nigdy za utopiami? — Tak, ale robiłem to odurzywszy się w waszej atmosferze. Opatrzyłem się jednak w porę i ta okoliczność pozwala mi stawiać jak najdokładniejsze diagnozy podobnych chorób... No, zdejmij pan szlafrok, zobaczymy, jakie skutki wywołał wieczór spędzony w wesołym towarzystwie... Zbadał Rzeckiego, kazał mu natychmiast iść do łóżka, a na przyszłość nie robić ze swego mieszkania szynkowni. — Pan to także jesteś okazem romantyka; tyle tylko, żeś miał mniej sposobności do robienia głupstw — zakończył doktór. Po czym wyszedł zostawiając Rzeckiego w bardzo ponurym nastroju. "Już tam twoje gadanie więcej mi zaszkodzi aniżeli piwo" — pomyślał Rzecki, a po chwili dodał półgłosem: "Mógłby jednakże Stach choć słówko napisać... Bo licho wie, jakie domysły snują się człowiekowi po głowie!..." Przykuty do łóżka pan Ignacy nudził się piekielnie. Więc dla zabicia czasu odczytywał, po raz nie wiadomo który, historię konsulatu i cesarstwa albo — rozmyślał o Wokulskim. Oba te jednak zajęcia, zamiast uspakajać, drażniły go... Historia przypominała mu cudowne dzieje jednego z największych triumfatorów, na którego dynastii Rzecki opierał wiarę w przyszłość świata, a która to dynastia w jego oczach padła pod oszczepem Zulusa. Rozmyślania zaś o Wokulskim prowadziły go do wniosku, że ukochany przyjaciel, a tak niezwykły człowiek, co najmniej znajdował się na drodze do jakiegoś moralnego bankructwa. "Tyle chciał zrobić, tyle mógł zrobić i nic nie zrobił!... — powtarzał pan Ignacy ze smutkiem w sercu. — Gdybyż choć napisał, gdzie jest i jakie ma zamiary... Gdyby chociaż dał znać, że żyje!..." Od pewnego bowiem czasu trapiły pana Rzeckiego niejasne, ale złowrogie przeczucia. Przychodził mu na myśl jego sen, kiedy po przedstawieniu Rossiego marzyło mu się, że Wokulski skoczył za panną Izabelą z wieży ratuszowej. To znowu przypominał sobie dziwne, a nic dobrego nie zapowiadające zdania Stacha: "Chciałbym zginąć sam i zniszczyć wszelkie ślady mego istnienia!" Jak łatwo podobne życzenie może się spełnić u człowieka, który mówił tylko to, co czuł, i umiał wykonywać to, co mówił!... Codziennie odwiedzający go doktór Szuman wcale nie dodawał mu otuchy i już prawie znudził go powtarzaniem jednej i tej samej zwrotki: — Doprawdy, że trzeba być albo kompletnym bankrutem, albo wariatem, ażeby zostawiwszy tyle pieniędzy w Warszawie, nie wydać żadnej dyspozycji, a nawet nie donieść, gdzie jest!... Rzecki kłócił się z nim, ale w duszy przyznawał mu rację. Pewnego dnia doktór wpadł do niego w porze niezwykłej, bo o godzinie dziesiątej rano. Cisnął kapelusz na stół i zawołał: — A co, nie miałem racji, że to jest półgłówek!... — Cóż się stało?... — zapytał pan Ignacy, z góry wiedząc, o kim mowa. — Stało się, że już przed tygodniem ten wariat wyjechał z Moskwy i... zgadnij pan dokąd?... — Do Paryża?... — Ale gdzie zaś!... Wyjechał do Odessy, stamtąd ma zamiar udać się do Indyj, z Indyj do Chin i Japonii, a później przez Ocean Spokojny do Ameryki... Rozumiem podróż, nawet naokoło świata, sam bym mu ją radził. Ale ażeby nie napisać słówka, zostawiając, bądź jak bądź, ludzi życzliwych i ze dwakroć sto tysięcy rubli w Warszawie, na to, dalibóg! trzeba mieć w wysokim stopniu rozwiniętą psychozę... — Skądże te wiadomości? — spytał Rzecki. — Z najlepszego źródła, bo od Szlangbauma, któremu zbyt wiele zależy na tym, ażeby dowiedzieć się o projektach Wokulskiego. Ma mu przecież w początkach października zapłacić sto dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli... No, a gdyby kochany Stasio w łeb sobie palnął czy utonął, czy umarł na żółtą febrę... Rozumiesz pan?... Wówczas moglibyśmy albo całemu kapitałowi ukręcić szyję, albo przynajmniej obracać nim z pół roku bez procentu... Pan już chyba poznałeś Szlangbauma? On przecież mnie... mnie chciał okpić! Doktór biegał po pokoju i gestykulował rękoma w taki sposób, jak gdyby sam był dotknięty początkami psychozy. Nagle zatrzymał się przed panem Ignacym, popatrzył mu w oczy i schwycił za rękę. — Co... co... co?... Puls przeszło sto?... Miałeś pan dziś gorączkę?... — Jeszcze nie. — Jak to: nie?... Przecież widzę... — Mniejsza! — odparł Rzecki. — Czyby jednakże Stach zrobił coś podobnego?... — Ten nasz dawny Stach, pomimo romantyzmu, może by nie zrobił; ale ten pan Wokulski, zakochany w jaśnie wielmożnej pannie Łęckiej, może zrobić wszystko... No, i jak pan widzisz, robi, na co go stać... Od tej wizyty doktora pan Ignacy sam zaczął zeznawać, że jest z nim niedobrze. "To byłoby zabawne — myślał — gdybym ja tak w tych czasach dał nura?... Phy! trafiało się to lepszym ode mnie... Napoleon I... Napoleon III... mały Lulu... Stach... No, cóż Stach?... przecież jedzie teraz do Indyj..." Zadumał się, wstał z łóżka, ubrał się jak należy i poszedł do sklepu ku wielkiemu zgorszeniu Szlangbauma, który wiedział, że panu Ignacemu zabroniono podnosić się. Za to przez następny dzień było mu gorzej; odleżał więc dobę i znowu na parę godzin zaszedł do sklepu. — Cóż on sobie myśli, że sklep to trupiarnia?... — rzekł jeden ze starozakonnych subiektów do pana Zięby, który z właściwą sobie szczerością znalazł, że ten koncept jest doskonały. W połowie września odwiedził pana Rzeckiego Ochocki, który na kilka dni przyjechał tu z Zasławka. Na jego widok pan Ignacy odzyskał dobry humor. — Cóż pana tu sprowadza!... — zawołał, gorąco ściskając kochanego przez wszystkich wynalazcę. Ale Ochocki był pochmurny. — Cóż by innego, jeżeli nie kłopoty! — odparł. — Wiesz pan, że umarł Łęcki... — Ojciec tej... tej?... — zdziwił się pan Ignacy. — Tej... tej!... I nawet bodaj czy nie przez nią... — W imię Ojca i Syna... — przeżegnał się Rzecki. — Iluż ludzi ma zamiar zgubić ta kobieta?... Bo, o ile wiem, a zapewne i dla pana nie jest to tajemnicą, że jeżeli Stach wpadł w nieszczęście, to tylko przez nią... Ochocki pokiwał głową. — Możesz mi pan powiedzieć, co się stało z Łęckim?... — ciekawie zapytał pan Ignacy. — Żaden to sekret — odparł Ochocki. — W początkach lata oświadczył się o pannę Izabelę marszałek... — Ten... ten?... Mógł być moim ojcem — wtrącił Rzecki. — Może też dlatego panna przyjęła go, a przynajmniej nie odrzuciła. Więc stary zebrał manatki po dwu swoich żonach i przyjechał na wieś do hrabiny... do ciotki panny Izabeli, u której mieszkała wraz z ojcem... — Oszalał. — Trafiało się to i mędrszym od niego — ciągnął Ochocki. Tymczasem, pomimo że marszałek zaczął uważać się za konkurenta, panna Izabela co parę dni, a później nawet i co dzień jeździła sobie w towarzystwie pewnego inżyniera do ruin starego zamku w Zasławiu... Mówiła, że jej to rozpędza nudy... — I marszałek nic?... — Marszałek, naturalnie, milczał, ale kobiety perswadowały pannie, że tak robić nie wypada. Ona zaś ma w tych razach jedną odpowiedź: "Marszałek powinien być kontent, jeżeli wyjdę za niego, a wyjdę nie po to, aby wyrzekać się moich przyjemności..." — I pewnie marszałek przydybał ich na czym w owych ruinach? — wtrącił Rzecki. — Ii... nie!... nawet tam nie zaglądał. A gdyby i zajrzał, przekonałby się, że panna Izabela brała z sobą naiwnego inżynierka po to, ażeby w jego asystencji tęsknić za Wokulskim... — Za Wo-kul-skim?... — Przynajmniej tak domyślano się — mówił Ochocki. — Tym razem ja sam zwróciłem jej uwagę, że w towarzystwie jednego wielbiciela nie wypada tęsknić za drugim. Ale ona odpowiedziała mi swoim zwyczajem: "Niech będzie kontent, że pozwalam mu patrzeć na siebie..." — To osioł ten inżynier!... — Nie bardzo, gdyż pomimo całej naiwności spostrzegł się i pewnego dnia, a nawet przez wszystkie dnie następne nie pojechał z panną tęsknić między gruzami. Jednocześnie zaś marszałek, zazdrosny o inżyniera, zaprzestał konkurów i wyniósł się na Litwę w sposób tak demonstracyjny, że panna Izabela i hrabina dostały spazmów, a poczciwy Łęcki nawet nie kiwnąwszy palcem umarł na apopleksję... Skończywszy opowiadać Ochocki objął się rękoma za głowę i śmiał się. — I pomyśleć tu — dodał — że tego rodzaju kobieta tylu ludziom głowy zawróciła... — Ależ to potwór!... — zawołał Rzecki. — Nie. Nawet niegłupia i niezła w gruncie rzeczy, tylko... taka jak tysiące innych z jej sfery. — Tysiące?... — Niestety!... — westchnął Ochocki. — Wyobraź pan sobie klasę ludzi majętnych lub zamożnych, którzy dobrze jedzą, a niewiele robią. Człowiek musi w jakiś sposób zużywać siły; więc jeżeli nie pracuje, musi wpaść w rozpustę, a przynajmniej drażnić nerwy... I do rozpusty zaś, i do drażnienia nerwów potrzebne są kobiety piękne, eleganckie, dowcipne, świetnie wychowane, a raczej wytresowane w tym właśnie kierunku... Toż to ich jedyna kariera... — I panna Izabela zaciągnęła się w ich szeregi?... — To jest, właściwie zaciągnęli ją... Przykro mi to mówić, ale panu mówię, ażebyś wiedział, o jaką to kobietę potknął się Wokulski... Rozmowa urwała się — zaczął ją Ochocki pytając: — Kiedyż on wraca? — Wokulski?... — odparł pan Ignacy. — Przecież wyjechał do Indyj, Chin, Ameryki... Ochocki rzucił się na krześle. — To niepodobna!... — zawołał. — Chociaż... — dodał po namyśle. — Czy ma pan jakie wskazówki, że tam nie pojechał?... — zapytał Rzecki zniżonym głosem. — Żadnych. Tylko dziwię się nagłej decyzji... Kiedym tu był ostatnim razem, obiecał mi załatwić pewien interes... Ale... — I niezawodnie załatwiłby go ten dawny Wokulski. Ten nowy zaś zapomniał nie tylko o pańskich interesach... Przede wszystkim o własnych... — Że on wyjedzie — mówił Ochocki jakby do siebie — tego można było spodziewać się, ale nie podoba mi się ta nagłość. Pisał do pana?... — Ani litery, i do nikogo — odparł stary subiekt. Ochocki kręcił głową. — Musiało się tak stać — mruknął. — Dlaczego musiało się stać?... — wybuchnął Rzecki. — Cóż to on bankrut czy może nie miał zajęcia?... Taki sklep, spółka to fraszki? A nie mógł ożenić się z kobietą piękną, zacną... — Znalazłoby się więcej takich kobiet — wtrącił Ochocki. — Wszystko to było dobre — mówił ożywiając się — ale nie dla człowieka z jego usposobieniem... — Jak pan to rozumiesz? — pochwycił Rzecki, któremu rozmowa o Wokulskim sprawiała taką przyjemność jak o kochance. — Jak pan to rozumiesz?... Poznałeś pan bliżej tego człowieka?... — pytał natarczywie, a oczy mu błyszczały. — Poznać go łatwo. Był to jednym słowem człowiek szerokiej duszy. — Oto właśnie!... — odezwał się Rzecki wybijając takt palcem i wpatrując się w Ochockiego jak w obraz. — Co pan jednak rozumiesz przez tę szerokość?... Pięknie powiedziane!... Wytłomacz to pan, a jasno!... Ochocki uśmiechnął się. — Widzi pan — rzekł — ludzie małej duszy dbają tylko o swoje interesa, nie sięgają myślą poza dzień dzisiejszy i mają wstręt do rzeczy nieznanych. Byle im było spokojnie i suto... Taki zaś facet jak on troszczy się interesami tysięcy, patrzy nieraz o kilkadziesiąt lat naprzód, a każda rzecz nieznana i nierozstrzygnięta pociąga go w sposób nieprzeparty. To nawet nie jest żadna zasługa, tylko mus. Jak żelazo bez namysłu rusza się za magnesem albo pszczoła lepi swoje komórki, tak ten gatunek ludzi rzuca się do wielkich idei i niezwykłych prac... Rzecki ściskał go za obie ręce i drżał ze wzruszenia. — Szuman — rzekł — mądry doktór Szuman mówi, że Stach jest wariat, polski romantyk. — Głupi Szuman ze swoim żydowskim klasycyzmem!... — odparł Ochocki. — On nawet nie domyśla się, że cywilizacji nie stworzyli ani filistrowie, ani geszefciarze, lecz właśnie tacy wariaci... Gdyby rozum polegał na myśleniu o dochodach, ludzie do dzisiejszego dnia byliby małpami... — Święte słowa... piękne słowa!... — powtarzał subiekt. — Wytłomaczże pan jednak: jakim sposobem człowiek, podobny Wokulskiemu, mógł... tak oto... zaawanturować się?... — Proszę pana, ja się dziwię, że to tak późno nastąpiło!... — odparł Ochocki wzruszając ramionami. — Przecież znam jego życie i wiem, że ten człowiek prawie dusił się tutaj od dzieciństwa. Miał aspiracje naukowe, lecz nie było ich czym zaspokoić; miał szerokie instynkta społeczne, ale czego dotknął się w tym kierunku, wszystko padało... Nawet ta marna spółczyna, którą zatożył, zwaliła mu na łeb tylko pretensje i nienawiści... — Masz pan rację!... masz pan rację!... — powtarzał Rzecki.— A teraz ta panna Izabela... — Tak, ona mogła go uspokoić. Mając szczęście osobiste, łatwiej pogodziłby się z otoczeniem i zużyłby energię w tych kierunkach, jakie są u nas możliwe. Ale... nietęgo trafił... — A co dalej?... — Czy ja wiem?... — szepnął Ochocki. — Dziś jest on podobny do wyrwanego drzewa. Jeżeli znajdzie grunt właściwy, a w Europie może go znaleźć, i jeżeli ma jeszcze energię, to wlezie w jakąś robotę i bodaj czy nie zacznie naprawdę żyć... Ale jeżeli wyczerpał się, co także w jego wieku jest możliwym... Rzecki podniósł palec do ust. — Cicho!... cicho!... — przerwał. — Stach ma energię... o, ma!... On jeszcze wypłynie... wypły... Odszedł od okna i oparłszy się o futrynę zaczął szlochać. — Taki jestem chory — mówił — taki rozdrażniony... — Bo ja mam podobno wadę serca... Ale to przejdzie... przejdzie... Tylko dlaczego on tak ucieka... kryje się... nie pisze?... — Ach, jak ja rozumiem — zawołał Ochocki — ten wstręt człowieka rozbitego do rzeczy, które mu przypominają przeszłość!... Jak ja to znam, choćby z małego doświadczenia... Wyobraź pan sobie, że kiedy zdawałem w gimnazjum egzamin dojrzałości, musiałem w pięć tygodni przejść kursa łaciny i greki z siedmiu klas, bom się tego nigdy nie chciał uczyć. No i jakoś wykręciłem się na egzaminie, ale tak przedtem pracowałem, żem się przepracował. Od tej pory nie tylko nie mogłem patrzeć na książki łacińskie albo greckie, ale nawet myśleć o nich. Nie mogłem patrzeć na gmach szkolny, unikałem kolegów, którzy pracowali razem ze mną, ale nawet musiałem opuścić owe mieszkanie, gdzie uczyłem się dzień i noc. Trwało to parę miesięcy i naprawdę nie pierwej uspokoiłem się, ażem... Wiesz pan, com zrobił? Rzuciłem do pieca wszystkie podręczniki greckie i łacińskie i spaliłem bestie!... Paskudziło się to z godzinę, ale kiedy ostatecznie kazałem popioły wysypać na śmietnik, ozdrowiałem! Chociaż i dziś jeszcze dostaję bicia serca na widok greckich liter albo łacińskich wyjątków: panis, piscis, crinis... Aaa... jakie to obrzydliwe... Nie dziwże się pan — kończył Ochocki — że Wokulski umyka stąd aż do Chin... Długie udręczenie może doprowadzić człowieka do wścieklizny... Chociaż i to przechodzi... — A czterdzieści sześć lat, panie?... — zapytał Rzecki. — A silny organizm?... a tęgi mózg?... No, ale zagadałem się... Bywaj mi pan zdrów... — Co, może wyjeżdżasz pan?... — Aż do Petersburga — odparł Ochocki. — Muszę pilnować testamentu nieboszczki Zasławskiej, który chce obalić wdzięczna rodzina. Posiedzę tam, bodaj czy nie do końca października. — Jak tylko będę miał wiadomość od Stacha, zaraz panu doniosę. Tylko przyślij mi pan adres. — I ja panu dam znać, tylko zachwycę języka... Chociaż wątpię... Do widzenia!... — Rychłego powrotu... Rozmowa z Ochockim orzeźwiła pana Ignacego. Zdawało się, że stary subiekt nabrał sił nagadawszy się z człowiekiem, który nie tylko rozumiał ukochanego Stacha, ale i przypominał go w wielu punktach. "On był taki sam — myślał Rzecki. — Energiczny, trzeźwy, a mimo to zawsze pełen idealnych popędów..." Można powiedzieć, że od tego dnia zaczęła się rekonwalescencja pana Ignacego. Opuścił łóżko, potem szlafrok zamienił na surdut, bywał w sklepie i nawet często wychodził na ulicę. Szuman zachwycał się trafnością swojej kuracji, dzięki której choroba serca zatrzymała się w rozwoju. — Co będzie dalej — mówił do Szlangbauma — nie wiadomo. Ale fakt, że od kilku dni stary ma się lepiej. Odzyskał apetyt i sen, a nade wszystko opuściła go apatia. Z Wokulskim miałem to samo. Naprawdę zaś Rzecki pokrzepiał się nadzieją, że prędzej lub później będzie miał list od swego Stacha. "Już może jest w Indiach — myślał — więc w końcu września powinien bym mieć wiadomość... No, o spóźnienie w takich razach nietrudno; ale za październik dam głowę..." Rzeczywiście, w epokach wskazanych nadeszły wiadomości o Wokulskim, lecz bardzo dziwne. W końcu września wieczorem odwiedził pana Ignacego Szuman i śmiejąc się rzekł: — Tylko uważaj pan, jak ten półgłówek zainteresował ludzi. Pachciarz z Zasławka mówił Szlangbaumowi, że furman nieboszczki prezesowej widział niedawno Wokulskiego w lesie zasławskim. Opisywał nawet, jak był ubrany i na jakim koniu jechał... — Może być!... — wtrącił ożywiony pan Ignacy. — Farsa!... Gdzie Krym, gdzie Rzym, gdzie Indie, a gdzie Zasławek?... — odparł doktór. — Tym bardziej że prawie jednocześnie inny Żydek, handlujący węglami, widział znowu Wokulskiego w Dąbrowie... A nawet więcej, bo jakoby dowiedział się, że ów Wokulski kupił od jednego górnika, pijaczyny, dwa naboje dynamitowe... No, już tego głupstwa chyba i pan nie zechcesz bronić?... — Ale cóż by to znaczyło?... — Nic. Widocznie Szlangbaum musiał między Żydkami ogłosić nagrodę za dowiedzenie się o Wokulskim, więc teraz każdy będzie upatrywał Wokulskiego bodajby w mysiej jamie... I święty rubel tworzy jasnowidzących!... — zakończył doktór śmiejąc się ironicznie. Rzecki musiał przyznać, że pogłoski nie miały sensu, a wyjaśnienie ich przez Szumana było najzupełniej racjonalne. Pomimo to niepokój o Wokulskiego wzmógł się. Niepokój jednak zamienił się w istotną trwogę wobec faktu nieulegającego już żadnej wątpliwości. Oto w dniu pierwszego października jeden z rejentów zawezwał do siebie pana Ignacego i pokazał mu akt, zeznany przez Wokulskiego przed wyjazdem do Moskwy. Był to formalny testament; w którym Wokulski rozporządził pozostałymi w Warszawie pieniędzmi, z których siedemdziesiąt tysięcy rs. leżały w banku, zaś sto dwadzieścia tysięcy rs. u Szlangbauma. Dla osób obcych rozporządzenie to było dowodem niepoczytalności Wokulskiego; Rzeckiemu jednak wydało się całkiem logiczne. Testator zapisał: ogromną sumę stu czterdziestu tysięcy rubli Ochockiemu, dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy rs. Rzeckiemu, dwadzieścia tysięcy rs. Helence Stawskiej. Pozostałe zaś pięć tysięcy rs. podzielił między swoją dawną służbę albo biedaków, którzy mieli z nim stosunki. Z tej sumy otrzymali po pięćset rubli: Węgiełek, stolarz z Zasławia, Wysocki, furman z Warszawy, i drugi Wysocki, jego brat, dróżnik ze Skierniewic. Wokulski rzewnymi słowami prosił obdarowanych, ażeby zapisy przyjęli jak od zmarłego; rejenta zaś zobowiązał do nieogłaszania aktu przed pierwszym październikiem. Między ludźmi, którzy znali Wokulskiego, zrobił się hałas, posypały się plotki, insynuacje, obrazy osobiste... Szuman zaś w rozmowie z Rzeckim wypowiedział taki pogląd: — O zapisie dla pana dawno wiedziałem... Ochockiemu dał blisko milion złotych, ponieważ odkrył w nim wariata tego co sam gatunku... No i prezent dla córeczki pięknej pani Stawskiej rozumiem — dodał z uśmiechem — jedno mnie tylko intryguje... — Cóż mianowicie? — spytał Rzecki przygryzając wąsy. — Skąd się wziął między obdarowanymi ów dróżnik Wysocki?... zakończył Szuman. Zanotował jego imię i nazwisko i wyszedł zamyślony. Wielki był niepokój Rzeckiego o to, co mogło się stać z Wokulskim, dlaczego zrobił zapis i dlaczego przemawiał w nim jak człowiek myślący o bliskiej śmierci... Wnet jednak trafiły się wypadki, które obudziły w panu Ignacym iskrę nadziei lub do pewnego stopnia wyjaśniły dziwne postępowanie Wokulskiego. Przede wszystkim Ochocki, zawiadomiony o darze, nie tylko natychmiast odpowiedział z Petersburga, że zapis przyjmuje i że całą gotówkę chce mieć w początkach listopada, ale jeszcze zastrzegł sobie u Szlangbauma procent za miesiąc październik. Nadto zaś napisał do Rzeckiego list z zapytaniem: czy pan Ignacy nie dałby mu ze swego kapitału dwudziestu jeden tysięcy rubli gotowizną, w zamian za sumę płatną na święty Jan, którą Ochocki miał na hipotece wiejskiego majątku? "Bardzo zależy mi na tym — kończył swój list — ażeby wszystko, co posiadam, mieć w ręku, gdyż w listopadzie stanowczo muszę wyjechać za granicę. Objaśnię to panu przy osobistej rozmowie..." "Dlaczego on tak nagle wyjeżdża za granicę i dlaczego zbiera wszystkie pieniądze?... — zapytywał sam siebie Rzecki. — Dlaczego w końcu odkłada wyjaśnienia do rozmowy osobistej?..." Naturalnie, że przyjął propozycję Ochockiego; zdawało mu się, że w tym nagłym wyjeździe i niedomówieniach tkwi jakaś otucha. "Kto wie — myślał — czy Stach pojechał do Indyj ze swoim półmilionem?... Może oni obaj z Ochockim zejdą się w Paryżu, u tego dziwnego Geista?... Jakieś metale... jakieś balony!... Widocznie chodzi im o utrzymanie tajemnicy, przynajmniej do czasu..." W tym jednak razie pomieszał mu rachunki Szuman powiedziawszy przy jakiejś okazji: — Dowiadywałem się w Paryżu o tego sławnego Geista myśląc, że Wokulski może się o niego zechce zaczepić. No, ale Geist, niegdyś bardzo zdolny chemik, jest dziś skończonym wariatem... Cała Akademia śmieje się z jego pomysłów!... Drwiny całej Akademii z Geista mocno zachwiały nadziejami Rzeckiego. Jużci, jeżeli kto, to tylko Akademia Francuska mogłaby ocenić wartość owych metali czy balonów... A jeżeli mędrcy zadecydowali, że Geist jest wariatem, to już chyba Wokulski nie miałby co robić u niego. "Gdzie i po co w takim razie wyjechał? — myślał Rzecki. — Ha, oczywiście, wyjechał w podróż, bo mu tu było źle... Jeżeli Ochocki musiał opuścić mieszkanie, w którym dokuczyła mu tylko gramatyka grecka, to Wokulski mógł tym bardziej wynieść się z miasta, gdzie mu tak dokuczyła kobieta... I gdybyż to tylko ona!... Czy był kiedy człowiek bardziej szkalowany od niego?..." "Ale dlaczego on zrobił prawie testament i jeszcze napomykał w nim o śmierci?..." — dodawał pan Ignacy. Tę wątpliwość rozjaśniła mu wizyta Mraczewskiego. Młody człowiek przyjechał do Warszawy niespodzianie i przyszedł do Rzeckiego z miną zakłopotaną. Rozmawiał urywkowo, a w końcu napomknął, że pani Stawska waha się przyjąć darowizny Wokulskiego i że jemu samemu dar ten wydaje się niepokojącym... — Dzieciak jesteś, mój kochany!... — oburzył się pan Ignacy.— Wokulski zapisał jej czy Helci dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli, bo polubił kobietę; a polubił ją, bo w jej domu znajdował spokój w najcięższych czasach dla siebie... Wiesz przecie, że kochał się w pannie Izabeli?... — To wiem — odparł nieco spokojniej Mraczewski — ale wiem i o tym, że pani Stawska miała do Wokulskiego słabość... — Więc i cóż?... Dziś Wokulski jest dla nas wszystkich prawie umarłym i Bóg wie, czy go kiedy zobaczymy. Mraczewskiemu twarz rozjaśniła się. — To prawda — rzekł — to prawda!... Pani Stawska może przyjąć zapis od zmarłego, a ja nie potrzebuję się obawiać wspomnień o nim... I wyszedł bardzo kontent z tego, że Wokulski może już nie żyje. "Stach miał rację — myślał pan Ignacy — nadając taką formę swoim zapisom. Umniejszył kłopotu obdarowanym, a nade wszystko tej poczciwej pani Helenie..." W sklepie Rzecki bywał ledwie raz na kilka dni, jedyne zaś jego zajęcie, notabene bezpłatne, polegało na układaniu wystawy w oknach, co zwykle robił w nocy z soboty na niedzielę. Stary subiekt bardzo lubił to układanie, a Szlangbaum sam go o nie prosił w nadziei, że pan Ignacy umieści swój kapitał w jego kantorze na niewysoki procent. Ale i te rzadkie odwiedziny wystarczyły panu Ignacemu do zorientowania się, że w sklepie zaszły gruntowne zmiany na gorsze. Towary, lubo pokaźne na oko, były liche, choć zarazem zniżyła się trochę ich cena; subiekci w arogancki sposób traktowali publiczność i dopuszczali się drobnych nadużyć, które nie uszły uwagi Rzeckiego. Nareszcie dwu nowych inkasentów dopuściło się malwersacji na sto kilkadziesiąt rubli. Kiedy pan Ignacy wspomniał o tym Szlangbaumowi, usłyszał odpowiedź: — Proszę pana, publiczność nie zna się na dobrym towarze, tylko na tanim... A co do malwersacji, te się wszędzie trafiają. Skąd zresztą wezmę innych ludzi? Pomimo tęgiej miny Szlangbaum jednak martwił się, a Szuman drwił z niego bez miłosierdzia. — Prawda, panie Szlangbaum — mówił doktór — że gdyby w kraju zostali sami Żydzi, wyszlibyśmy z torbami z interesu! Bo jedni okpiwaliby nas, a drudzy nie daliby się łapać na nasze sztuki... Mając dużo wolnego czasu pan Ignacy dużo rozmyślał i dziwił się, że teraz po całych dniach zaprzątały go kwestie, które dawniej nawet nie przeszły mu przez głowę. "Dlaczego nasz sklep upadł?... — mówił do siebie. — Bo gospodaruje w nim Szlangbaum, nie Wokulski. A dlaczego nie gospodaruje Wokulski?... Bo jak to wspomniał Ochocki, Stach dusił się tutaj prawie od dzieciństwa i nareszcie musiał uciec na świeże powietrze..." I przypomniał sobie najwydatniejsze momenta z życia Wokulskiego. Kiedy chciał uczyć się, jeszcze jako subiekt Hopfera, wszyscy mu dokuczali. Kiedy wstąpił do uniwersytetu, zażądano od niego poświęceń. Kiedy wrócił do kraju, nawet pracy mu odmówiono. Kiedy zrobił majątek, obrzucono go podejrzeniami, a kiedy zakochał się, ubóstwiana kobieta zdradziła go w najnikczemniejszy sposób... "Trzeba przyznać — rzekł pan Ignacy — że w takich warunkach zrobił, co mógł najlepszego..." Ale jeżeli Wokulskiego siła faktów wypchnęła z kraju, dlaczego sklepu po nim nie odziedziczył bodajby on sam, Rzecki, nie zaś Szlangbaum?... Bo on, Rzecki, nigdy o tym nie myślał, ażeby posiadać własny sklep. On walczył za interesa Węgrów albo czekał, aż Napoleonidzi świat przebudują. I cóż się stało?... Świat nie poprawił się, Napoleonidzi wyginęli, a właścicielem sklepu został Szlangbaum. "Strach, ile się u nas marnuje uczciwych ludzi — myślał. — Katz palnął sobie w łeb, Wokulski wyjechał, Klejn Bóg wie gdzie, a Lisiecki musiał także się wynosić, bo dla niego nie było tu miejsca..." Wobec tych medytacyj pan Ignacy doznawał wyrzutów sumienia, pod wpływem których począł mu się zarysowywać jakiś plan na przyszłość... "Wejdę — mówił — do spółki z panią Stawską i z Mraczewskim. Oni mają dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli, ja dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy, więc za taką sumę możemy otworzyć porządny sklep choćby pod bokiem Szlangbaumowi..." Projekt ten tak go opanował, że pod jego wpływem czuł się nawet zdrowszym. Wprawdzie coraz częściej doznawał bólu w ramionach i duszności, ale nie zważał na to... "Pojadę na kurację choćby za granicę — myślał — pozbędę się tych głupich duszności i wezmę się do roboty naprawdę... Cóż to, czy tylko Szlangbaum ma robić u nas majątek?..." Czuł się młodszym i rzeźwiejszym, choć Szuman nie radził mu wychodzić na ulicę i zalecał unikać wzruszeń. Sam doktór jednakże często zapominał o własnym przepisie. Raz wpadł do Rzeckiego z rana, wzburzony tak, że zapomniał włożyć krawata na szyję. — Wiesz pan — zawołał — pięknych rzeczy dowiedziałem się o Wokulskim!... Pan Ignacy położył na stole nóż i widelec (właśnie jadł befsztyk z borówkami) i uczul ból w ramionach. — Cóż się stało?... — zapytał słabym głosem. — Pyszny jest Staś!... — mówił Szuman. — Odnalazłem tego dróżnika Wysockiego w Skierniewicach, wybadałem go i wiesz pan, com odkrył?... — Skądże mogę wiedzieć?... — spytał Rzecki, któremu na chwilę zrobiło się ciemno w oczach. — Wyobraź pan sobie — mówił zirytowany Szuman — że... to bydlę... to zwierzę... wtedy w maju, kiedy jechał z Łęckimi do Krakowa, rzucił się w Skierniewicach pod pociąg!... Wysocki go uratował... — Ehl... — mruknął Rzecki. — Nie: eh!... tylko tak jest. Z czego widzę, że kochany Stasieczek, obok romantyzmu, miał jeszcze manię samobójstwa... Założyłbym się o cały mój majątek, że on już nie żyje!... Nagle umilkł spostrzegłszy straszną zmianę na twarzy pana Ignacego. Zmieszał się niesłychanie, sam prawie zaniósł go na łóżko i przysiągł sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie zaczepiać tych kwestyj. Ale los zrządził inaczej. W końcu października bryftrygier oddał Rzeckiemu list rekomendowany pod adresem Wokulskiego. List pochodził z Zasławia, pismo było niewprawne. "Czyby od Węgiełka..." — pomyślał pan Ignacy i otworzył kopertę. "Wielmożny panie! — pisał Węgiełek. — Najpierwej dziękujemy wielmożnemu panu za pamięć o nas i za te pięćset rubli, którymi nas wielmożny pan znowu obdarzył, i za wszystkie dobrodziejstwa, które otrzymaliśmy z jego szczodrobliwej ręki, dziękujemy: matka moja, żona moja i ja... Po drugie zaś wszyscy troje zapytujemy się o zdrowie i życie wielmożnego pana i czy pan szczęśliwie do dom powrócił. Pewno, że tak jest, bo inaczej nie wysłałby nam pan swego wspaniałego daru. Tylko żona moja jest bardzo o wielmożnego pana niespokojna i po nocach nie sypia, a nawet chciała, ażebym sam do Warszawy pojechał, zwyczajnie jak kobieta. Bo to u nas, wielmożny panie, we wrześniu, tego samego dnia, kiedy wielmożny pan idąc na zamek spotkał moją matkę przy kartoflach, trafiło się wielkie zdarzenie. Tylko co matka wróciła z pola i nastawiła wieczerzę, aż tu w zamku dwa razy tak strasznie huknęło, jak pioruny, a w miasteczku szyby się zatrzęsły. Matce garnczek wypadł z rąk i zaraz mówi do mnie: <> I ja też zaraz poleciałem. Chryste Panie! Ledwieżem poznał górę. Z czterech ścian zamku, co się jeszcze mocno trzymały, została tylko jedna, a trzy zmielone prawie na mąkę. Kamień, cośmy, na nim rok temu wycięli wiersze, rozbity na jakie dwadzieścia kawałków, a w tym miejscu, gdzie była zawalona studnia, zrobił się dół i gruzów nasypało w niego więcej niż na stodołę. Ja myślę, że to mury same zawaliły się ze starości; ale matka mówi, że to może kowal nieboszczyk, com o nim wielmożnemu państwu rozpowiadał, że on taką psotę zrobił. Nic nie mówiąc nikomu o tym, że wielmożny pan szedł wtedy na zamek, przez cały tydzień grzebałem między gruzami, czy, broń Boże, nie stało się nieszczęście. I dopiero, kiedym śladu nie znalazł, ucieszyłem się tak, że na tym miejscu święty krzyż stawiam, cały z drzewa dębowego, nie malowany, ażeby była pamiątka, jako wielmożny pan od nieszczęścia się ocalił. Ale moja żona, kobiecym obyczajem, wciąż się niepokoi... Więc dlatego pokornie upraszam wielmożnego pana, ażeby nam dał znać o sobie, że żyje i że zdrów jest... Ksiądz proboszcz jegomość taki poradził mi wyciąć napis na krzyżu: Non omnis moriar... Ażeby ludzie wiedzieli, że choć stary zamek, pamiątka z czasów dawnych, w gruzy się rozleciał, to przecie nie wszystek zginął i jeszcze niemało zostanie po nim do widzenia nawet dla naszych wnuków..." "A zatem Wokulski był w kraju!..." — zawołał ucieszony Rzecki i posłał po doktora prosząc go, ażeby przyszedł natychmiast. W niecały kwadrans zjawił się Szuman. Dwa razy przeczytał podany mu list i ze zdziwieniem przypatrywał się ożywionej fizjognomii pana Ignacego. — Cóż doktór na to?... — zapytał triumfalnie Rzecki. Szuman zdziwił się jeszcze mocniej. — Co ja na to?... — powtórzył. — Że stało się, co przepowiadałem Wokulskiemu jeszcze przed jego wyjazdem do Bułgarii. Przecież to jasne, że Stach zabił się w Zasławiu. Rzecki uśmiechnął się. — Ależ zastanów się, panie Ignacy — mówił doktór, z trudnością hamując wzruszenie. — Pomyśl tylko: widziano go w Dąbrowie, jak kupował naboje, potem widziano go w okolicach Zasławka, a nareszcie w samym Zasławiu. Myślę, że w zamku musiało coś kiedyś zajść między nim a tą... tą potępienicą. Bo nawet mnie raz wspomniał, że chciałby zapaść się pod ziemię tak głęboko jak studnia zasławska... — Gdyby zechciał się zabić, mógłby to zrobić dawniej... Zresztą i pistolet by wystarczył, nie dynamit — odparł Rzecki. — Toteż zabijał się... Ale że w każdym calu była to wściekła bestia, więc mu pistolet nie wystarczał... Jemu trzeba było lokomotywy, ażeby zginąć... Samobójcy umieją być wybredni, wiem o tym!... Rzecki kręcił głową i uśmiechał się. — Więc co pan myślisz, u diabła?... — zawołał zniecierpliwiony Szuman. — Czy masz jaką inną hipotezę?... — Mam. Stacha po prostu dręczyły wspomnienia tego zamku, więc chciał go zniszczyć, jak Ochocki zniszczył grecką gramatykę, kiedy się na niej przepracował. Jest to także odpowiedź dana tej pannie, która podobno co dzień jeździła tęsknić do tych gruzów... — Ależ to byłoby dzieciństwo!... Czterdziestoletni chłop nie może postępować jak uczeń... — Kwestia temperamentu — odparł Rzecki spokojnie. — Jedni odsyłają pamiątki, a on swoją wysadził w powietrze... Szkoda tylko, że tej Dulcynei nie było między gruzami. Doktór zamyślił się. — Wściekła bestia!... Ale gdzież by teraz się podział, jeżeliby żył?... — Teraz właśnie podróżuje z lekkim sercem. A nie pisze, bośmy mu już widać wszyscy obrzydli... — dokończył ciszej pan Ignacy. — Zresztą, gdyby tam zginął, pozostałby jakiś ślad... — Swoją drogą, nie przysiągłbym, że pan nie masz racji, chociaż... ja w to nie wierzę — mruknął Szuman. Kiwał smutnie głową i mówił: — Romantycy muszą wyginąć, to darmo; dzisiejszy świat nie dla nich... Powszechna jawność sprawia to, że już nie wierzymy ani w anielskość kobiet, ani w możliwość ideałów. Kto tego nie rozumie, musi zginąć albo dobrowolnie sam ustąpić... Ale jaki to człowiek stylowy!... — zakończył. — Umarł przywalony resztkami feudalizmu. Zginął, aż ziemia zadrżała... Ciekawy typ, ciekawy... Nagle schwycił kapelusz i wybiegł z pokoju mrucząc: — Wariaty!... wariaty!... cały świat mogliby zarazić swoim obłędem... Rzecki wciąż uśmiechał się. "Niech mnie diabli wezmą — mówił do siebie — jeżeli co do Stacha nie mam racji!... Powiedział pannie: adieu! i pojechał... Oto cały sekret. Byle wrócił Ochocki, dowiemy się prawdy..." Był w tak dobrym usposobieniu, że wydobył spod łóżka gitarę, naciągnął struny i przy jej akompaniamencie zaczął nucić: Wiosna się budzi w całej naturze, Witana nowym słowików pieniem... W zielonym gaju, ponad strumieniem, Kwitnęły dwie piękne róże... Ostry ból w piersiach przypomniał mu, że nie powinien się męczyć. Niemniej czuł w sobie ogromną energię. "Stach — myślał — wziął się do jakiejś wielkiej roboty, Ochocki jedzie do niego, więc muszę i ja pokazać, co umiem... Precz z marzeniami!... Napoleonidzi już nie poprawią świata i nikt go nie poprawi, jeżeli i nadal będziemy postępować jak lunatycy... Zawiążę spółkę z Mraczewskimi, sprowadzę Lisieckiego, znajdę Klejna i spróbujemy, panie Szlangbaum, czy tylko ty masz rozum... Do licha, co może być łatwiejszego aniżeli zrobienie pieniędzy, jeżeli chce się tego? A jeszcze z takim kapitałem i takimi ludźmi!..." W sobotę po rozejściu się subiektów wieczorem pan Ignacy wziął od Szlangbauma klucz od tylnych drzwi sklepu, ażeby na przyszły tydzień ułożyć wystawę w oknach. Zapalił jedną lampę, z głównego okna wydobył przy pomocy Kazimierza żardynierkę i dwa wazony saskie, a na ich miejsce ustawił wazony japońskie i starorzymski stolik. Następnie kazał służącemu iść spać, miał bowiem zwyczaj własnoręcznie rozkładać przedmioty drobne, a osobliwie mechaniczne zabawki. Nie chciał zresztą, ażeby prosty człowiek wiedział, że on sam najlepiej bawi się sklepowymi zabawkami. Jak zwykle, tak i tym razem wydobył wszystkie, zapełnił nimi cały kontuar i wszystkie jednocześnie nakręcił. Po raz tysiączny w życiu przysłuchiwał się melodiom grających tabakierek i patrzył, jak niedźwiedź wdrapuje się na słup, jak szklana woda obraca młyńskie koła, jak kot ugania się za myszą, jak tańczą krakowiacy, a na wyciągniętym koniu pędzi dżokej. I przypatrując się ruchowi martwych figur po tysiączny raz w życiu powtarzał: "Marionetki!... Wszystko marionetki!... Zdaje im się, że robią, co chcą, a robią tylko, co im każe sprężyna, taka ślepa jak one..." Kiedy źle kierowany dżokej wywrócił się na tańczących parach, pan Ignacy posmutniał. "Dopomóc do szczęścia jeden drugiemu nie potrafi — myślał — ale zrujnować cudze życie umieją tak dobrze, jak gdyby byli ludźmi..." Nagle usłyszał łoskot. Spojrzał w głąb sklepu i zobaczył wydobywającą się spod kontuaru ludzką figurę. "Złodziej?..." — przeleciało mu przez głowę. — Bardzo przepraszam, panie Rzecki, ale... ja zaraz przyjdę odezwała się figura z oliwkową twarzą i czarnymi włosami. Pobiegła do drzwi, otworzyła je pośpiesznie i znikła. Pan Ignacy nie mógł podnieść się z fotelu; ręce mu opadły, nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Tylko serce uderzało w nim jak dzwon rozbity, a w oczach zrobiło mu się ciemno. "Cóż, u diabła, ja się zląkłem? — szepnął. — Wszakże to jest ten... ten Izydor Gutmorgen... tutejszy subiekt... Oczywiście, coś skradł i uciekł... Ale dlaczego ja się zląkłem?..." Tymczasem pan Izydor Gutmorgen po dłuższej nieobecności wrócił do sklepu, co jeszcze więcej zadziwiło Rzeckiego. — Skądeś się pan tu wziął?... czego pan chcesz?... — zapytał go pan Ignacy. Pan Gutmorgen zdawał się być mocno zakłopotany. Spuścił głowę jak winowajca i przebierając palcami po kontuarze, mówił: — Przepraszam pana, panie Rzecki, ale pan może myśli, że ja co ukradłem?... Niech mnie pan zrewiduje... — Ale co pan tu robisz? — zapytał Rzecki. Chciał się podnieść z fotelu, lecz nie mógł. — Mnie pan Szlangbaum kazał zostać tu dziś na noc... — Po co?... — Bo, widzi pan, panie Rzecki... z panem przychodzi tu do ustawiania ten Kazimierz... Więc pan Szlangbaum kazał mnie pilnować ,ażeby on czego nie wyniósł... Ale że mnie się trochę niedobrze zrobiło, więc... ja pana bardzo przepraszam... Rzecki już powstał z siedzenia. — Ach, wy kundle!... — zawołał w najwyższej pasji. — To wy mnie uważacie za złodzieja?... I za to, że wam darmo pracuję?... — Przepraszam pana, panie Rzecki — wtrącił z pokorą Gutmorgen — ale... po co pan darmo pracuje?... — Niechże was milion diabłów porwie!... — krzyknął pan Ignacy. Wybiegł ze sklepu i starannie zamknął drzwi na klucz. "Posiedźże sobie do rana, kiedy ci niedobrze!... I zostaw pamiątkę swemu pryncypałowi" — mruknął. Pan Ignacy nie mógł spać całą noc. A ponieważ jego lokal dzieliła tylko sień od sklepu, więc około drugiej usłyszał ciche pukanie wewnątrz sklepu i stłumiony głos Gutmorgena, który mówił: — Panie Rzecki, niech pan otworzy... Ja zaraz wrócę... Wkrótce jednak wszystko ucichło. "O gałgany!... — myślał Rzecki przewracając się na łóżku. — To wy mnie traktujecie jak złodzieja... Poczekajcież!... Około dziewiątej z rana usłyszał, że Szlangbaum uwolnił Gutmorgena, a następnie zaczął kołatać do jego drzwi. Nie odezwał się jednak, a kiedy przyszedł Kazimierz, zapowiedział mu, ażeby nigdy nie puszczał tu Szlangbauma. "Wyniosę się stąd — mówił — bodaj od Nowego Roku... Żebym miał mieszkać na strychu albo wziąć numer w hotelu... Mnie zrobili złodziejem!... Stach powierzał mi krocie, a ten, bestia, lęka się o swoje tandeciarskie towary..." Przed południem napisał dwa długie listy: jeden do pani Stawskiej proponując, ażeby sprowadziła się do Warszawy i zawiązała z nim spółkę ; drugi do Lisieckiego zapytując: czyby nie zechciał powrócić i objąć posady w jego sklepie?... Przez cały czas pisania i odczytywania listów złośliwy uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. "Wyobrażam sobie minę Szlangbauma — myślał — kiedy otworzymy mu przed nosem sklep konkurencyjny... he!... he!... he!... On mnie kazał pilnować... Dobrze mi tak, kiedym pozwolił rozpanoszyć się temu filutowi... He! He! He!" W tej chwili trącił rękawem pióro, które z biurka upadło na podłogę. Rzecki schylił się, ażeby je podnieść, i nagle uczuł dziwny ból w piersiach, jakby mu kto przebił płuca wąskim nożykiem. Na chwilę zaćmiło mu się w oczach i doznał lekkich mdłości; więc nie podnosząc pióra wstał z fotelu i położył się na szezlongu. "Będę ostatnim cymbałem — myślał — jeżeli za parę lat Szlangbaum nie wyjdzie na Nalewki... Stary głupiec ze mnie!... troszczyłem się o Bonapartych i o całą Europę, a tymczasem wyrósł mi pod bokiem tandeciarz, który każe mnie pilnować jak złodzieja... No, ale przynajmniej nabrałem doświadczenia; wystarczy mi go na całe życie... Przestaniecie wy mnie teraz nazywać romantykiem i marzycielem..." Coś jakby zawadzało mu w lewym płucu. "Astma?... — mruknął. — Muszę ja się na serio wziąć do kuracji. Inaczej za pięć, sześć lat zostałbym kompletnym niedołęgą... Ach, gdybym się był spostrzegł dziesięć lat temu!..." Przymknął oczy i zdawało mu się, że widzi całe swoje życie, od chwili obecnej aż do dzieciństwa, rozwinięte na kształt panoramy, wzdłuż której on sam płynął dziwnie spokojnym ruchem... Uderzało go tylko, że każdy miniony obraz zacierał mu się w pamięci tak nieodwołalnie, iż w żaden sposób nie mógł przypomnieć sobie tego, na co patrzył przed chwilą. Oto obiad w Hotelu Europejskim z powodu otwarcia nowego sklepu... Oto stary sklep, a w nim panna Łęcka rozmawia z Mraczewskim... Oto jego pokój z zakratowanym oknem, gdzie przed chwilą wszedł Wokulski, kiedy powrócił z Bułgarii... "Zaraz... Co to ja poprzednio widziałem..." — myślał. Oto piwnica Hopfera, gdzie poznał się z Wokulskim... A oto pole bitwy, gdzie niebieskawy dym unosi się nad liniami granatowych i białych mundurów... A oto stary Mincel siedzi na fotelu i ciągnie za sznurek wiszącego w oknie kozaka... "Czy ja to wszystko istotnie widziałem, czy mi się tylko śniło?... Boże miłosierny..." — szepnął. Teraz zdawało mu się, że jest małym chłopcem i że podczas gdy jego ojciec rozmawiał z panem Raczkiem o cesarzu Napoleonie, on wymknął się na strych i przez dymnik patrzył na Wisłę w stronę Pragi... Stopniowo jednak obraz przedmieścia zatarł mu się przed oczyma i został tylko dymnik. Z początku był on wielki jak talerz, później jak spodek, a potem zmalał do rozmiarów srebrnej dziesiątki... Jednocześnie ze wszystkich stron ogarnęła go niepamięć i ciemność, a raczej głęboka czarność, wśród której tylko ów dymnik świecił jak gwiazda o nieustannie zmniejszającym się blasku. Nareszcie i ta ostatnia gwiazda zgasła... Może zobaczył ją znowu, ale już nie nad ziemskim horyzontem. Około drugiej w południe przyszedł służący pana Ignacego, Kazimierz, z koszem talerzy. Hałaśliwie nakrył do stołu, a widząc, że pan nie budzi się, zawołał: — Proszę pana, obiad wystygnie... Ponieważ pan Ignacy nie ruszył się i tym razem, więc Kazimierz zbliżył się do szezlonga i rzekł: — Proszę pana.... Nagle cofnął się, wybiegł do sieni i zaczął pukać do tylnych drzwi sklepu, w którym jeszcze był Szlangbaum i jeden z jego subiektów. Szlangbaum otworzył drzwi. — Czego chcesz?... — szorstko zapytał służącego. — Proszę pana... naszemu panu coś się stało... Szlangbaum ostrożnie wszedł do pokoju, spojrzał na szezlong i również cofnął się... — Biegnij po doktora Szumana!... — zawołał. — Ja tu nie chcę wchodzić... W tej samej porze u doktora był Ochocki i opowiadał mu, że wczoraj z rana powrócił z Petersburga, a w południe odprowadzał na pociąg wiedeński swoją kuzynkę pannę Izabelę Łęcką, która wyjechała za granicę. — Wyobraź pan sobie — zakończył — że wstępuje do klasztoru!... — Panna Izabela?... — zapytał Szuman. — Cóż to, czy ma zamiar nawet Pana Boga kokietować, czy tylko chce po wzruszeniach odpocząć, ażeby pewniejszym krokiem wyjść za mąż? — Daj jej pan spokój... to dziwna kobieta... — szepnął Ochocki. — One wszystkie wydają się nam dziwne — odparł zirytowanym głosem doktór — dopóki nie sprawdzimy, że są tylko głupie albo nędzne... O Wokulskim nie słyszałeś pan czego? — A właśnie... — odpowiedział. Lecz nagle zatrzymał się i umilkł. — Cóż, wiesz pan co o nim?... Czy może robisz z tego tajemnicę stanu?... — nalegał doktór. W tej chwili wpadł Kazimierz wołając: — Panie doktorze, coś się stało naszemu panu. Prędzej, panie! Szuman zerwał się, razem z nim Ochocki. Siedli w dorożkę i pędem zajechali przed dom, w którym mieszkał Rzecki. W bramie zastąpił im drogę Maruszewicz z mocno zafrasowaną miną. — No, wyobraź pan sobie — zawołał do doktora — taki miałem do niego ważny interes... Chodzi przecież o mój honor... a ten tymczasem umarł sobie!... Doktór i Ochocki w towarzystwie Maruszewicza weszli do mieszkania Rzeckiego. W pierwszym pokoju był już Szlangbaum, radca Węgrowicz i ajent Szprot. — Gdyby pił radzika — mówił Węgrowicz — dosięgnąłby stu lat... A tak... Szlangbaum spostrzegłszy Ochockiego schwycił go za rękę i zapytał: — Pan nieodwołalnie chce odebrać pieniądze w tym tygodniu?... — Tak. — Dlaczego tak prędko?... — Bo wyjeżdżam. — Na długo?... — Może na zawsze — odparł szorstko i wszedł za doktorem do pokoju, gdzie leżały zwłoki. Za nim na palcach weszli inni. — Straszna rzecz! — odezwał się doktór. — Ci giną, wy wyjeżdżacie... Któż tu w końcu zostanie?... — My!... — odpowiedzieli jednogłośnie Maruszewicz i Szlangbaum. — Ludzi nie zabraknie... — dorzucił radca Węgrowicz. — Nie zabraknie... ale tymczasem idźcie, panowie, stąd!... — krzyknął doktór. Cała gromada z oznakami oburzenia cofnęła się do przedpokoju. Został tylko Szuman i Ochocki. — Przypatrz mu się pan... — rzekł doktór wskazując na zwłoki. — Ostatni to romantyk!... Jak oni się wynoszą... Jak oni się wynoszą... Szarpał wąsy i odwrócił się do okna. Ochocki ujął zimną już rękę Rzeckiego i pochylił się, jakby chcąc mu coś szepnąć do ucha. Nagle w bocznej kieszeni zmarłego spostrzegł wysunięty do połowy list Węgiełka i machinalnie przeczytał nakreślone wielkimi literami wyrazy: Non omnis moriar... — Masz rację... — rzekł jakby do siebie. — Ja mam rację?... — zapytał doktór. — Wiem o tym od dawna. Ochocki milczał. Lalka 38